Leone vs Bane
' Leone vs Bane' is a What-If? DBX Battle and the very first of BigBangOverlordBuster's fights in this wiki, it features the Lion of Akame Ga Kill: Leone , against the Man Who Broke the Bat: Bane , this is prior to the What-If? Death Battle: Leone vs Bane (Death Battle Fanon ver.) Description Akame Ga Kill! vs DC Comics, which of these two powerhouses of badass strength and ferocity will take the win? Intro Bang: NO RULES! NO RESEARCH!! NOTHING BUT PURE BLOOD, BRUTALITY AND GORE!!!!! LET THEM RUMMMMBBBBLLLEEEEEEE!!!!!!! FIGHT! (*EMPIRE PRISON*) Inside the corridor of the Imperial Prison, 10 armed soldiers walks with a mysterious person covered in a dark robe and hood, the chief of the group lead them to a large bolted and chained door, it’s size and features gives it the look that it keeps Danger Beasts inside. Chief: Open it! 3 of the soldiers unhook the chain, the door’s mechanism doesn’t work like a normal door, they slide it open, revealing Bane, scarred and arms bolted to the ground. Bane: What do you want? The chief said no words, he simply slide to him a plate with a slice of bread and a piece of meat above it. Bane was captured after his havoc 2 nights ago. Bane grunts and curses as everyone suddenly realizes, the metal casing that’s keeping Bane’s arms bolted down to the ground is freezing with ice, Bane sees his opportunity, he breaks free of the casing and charge at the soldiers, defeating them with no effort, the hooded figure removes her robe, revealing to be Esdeath. She smiles as she looks upon the Man who Broke the Bat Bane: Why do you want me out? Esdeath chuckles as she passes to him wanted poster, he looks at it, he’s fueled with rage, and crumples it with one hand. Esdeath tilts her head. Esdeath: Take her down, then I’ll reward you with whatever your heart desires. Bane simply walks away and spokes to her. Bane: Breaking her back is already MY reward… (*CAPITAL PLAZA*) Leone and Akame are just wandering around freely in the capital, though their wanted posters are around, the people sees them not as criminals, but more like heroes. Leone breathes out some heavy energetic air and laughs at one of Akame’s stories. Within seconds, people started panicking and running from all directions, Akame and Leone wonders as they see the stranger lifting up the Capital’s statue and swinging it around the people, Akame was about to run towards him, but Leone stops her, she looks closely at the havoc and sees a man, with a grin on her face, she told Akame. Leone: NO!...Let me handle him... Leone transforms and runs towards Bane, as Bane is about to hammer on a random civilian, Leone kicks him, sending him toppling over the cold hard floor, Bane and Leone glare at each other. Bane: Remember me!? Bane roars as he rises up, he activates the Venom as it starts to fuel him for strength. Leone simply cracks her knuckles and mocks him. Leone: How can I forget the bastard whose very neck I shattered to a rock? Bane breathes out air on his mask-filter like a bull, Leone roars out, both of them are fired up and charge at each other, with their fist about to hammer on one another. 'BOOMSTICK: HERE WE GO!' (*Queue: Stellar Revival- The Crazy Ones *) Their fist collided, the impact was strong, it shook the earth, as well as the people, who start to stop running and watch the fight between Leone and Bane. Bane and Leone starts to hammer their fist onto one another, but every punch they throw, their fist always colice to each other, deflecting every punch they can throw, Bane was the first to make a new move, he grabs Leone and body-slams her to the ground, he grabs onto her leg and starts hammering her from left to right and forward and backwards. He grabs onto both of her arms and attempts to rip her arms off, but Leone kicks him below the jaws, he let’s go, Leone gives 3 heavy punches onto his belly, even though her punches are strong, and Bane felt that, his body’s still durable. He grabs Leone on the neck and headbutts her. Bane: This time, woman….I will be the one to do the breaking!! I broke the Bat, I’ll break you as well!!! He throws Leone to a building, Leone quickly gets up and rushes outside, she grabs hold of the ground and breaks a huge boulder and throws it towards Bane, Bane runs towards it and dropkicks through the flying boulder like a bullet, shattering the whole rock to pebbles, Leone grabs hold on Bane’s head and flips him over, she slams him to the ground. She goes over him and starts beating him up over and over, Her punches are so hard, they dented the metal gas-filter that covers half of Bane’s face, Bane grabs hold onto Leone and flips her to another building, this time, Bane quickly got up and charges at the building, like a bulldozer, he brought the whole thing down. People wonders in amazement of the amazing strength both combatants wield, Bane punches Leone to the air, sending her flying straight through the crowd, they scatter as Leone has a brutal crash landing. Bane burst the whole rubble that covers him flying everywhere, he roars and charges at Leone like a bull, Leone quickly gets up and spears Bane to his gut, Bane falls to the ground, but Leone hugged his waist tightly, she lifts him off his feet and gives him a classical earth-shattering German suplex, Bane tries to break free, but Leone raises him up and gives him a belly to belly bodyslam, Bane breaks free and grabs Leone by her head, he tightens his grip and jumps in mid-air, he smashes to the ground with leone’s headfirst like a bomb, he raises her up and starts beating her like a broken punching bag.But Leone wakes up in an angry mood. Leone: YOU JUST DONE IT NOW ASSHOLE!!!! She dropkicks onto Bane’s head, she charges at bane and digs her claws into his eyes, not risking, she hold onto a portion of the skull where the eye sockets are and smashes those areas as well, Bane wails in pain as he strikes her down with a backhand, Bane hold onto his face, wailing from the pain of his torn eyes and partially broken forehead, Leone grabs hold onto his tubes where the venom flows and attempts to rip it out, but she stops, she smiles and lets go of the tubes, surprising the crowd, even Akame, who was watching the whole fight. She grabs hold of Bane’s arm and smashes it in a fireman backbreaker-style attack, Bane shouts as he tries to grab Leone, but Leone grabs his broken hand and smashes the dialer of his Venom, destroying the limiter, she also breaks the metallic container, the Venom starts to leak out slowly, but rapidly overflowing inside Bane, within moments, the Venom starts to enhance Bane’s muscles to unstoppable limits, now the Venom that serves as Bane’s fuel suddenly becomes his tormented and punishment of pain, he wails as his muscles can’t stop growing inhumanely… Bane: NO!! NO!! NO!! NO!! STOP!! NO!!! NOT NOW!! NOT NOW!!!! Bane holds onto the leaking Venom, in his wrist, but it’s too much, he cannot hold order in his own body, he’s starting to grow horribly. He screams at Leone. Bane: THE VENOM!!!! IT WON’T STOP!!!! WHAT DID YOU DO WOMAN!!!!??? WHAT..DID...YOU DO!!!???? IT CAN’T STOP!!! WHAT DID YOU DOOOO!!!????? Leone simply shrugged and smiles with a sarcastic tone. Leone: I don’t know? I think I ‘accidentally’ broke your Venom limiter.... Bane continues to scream in agony, he is starting to look like he is about to explode, but he did not stay down, he tries to stand on his two growing feet, he smashes a very large boulder and tries to desperately lift it up, but Leone has another idea, she grabs hold on a very large statue of a warrior holding its lance upward, she breaks it off the ground and throws it at Bane tip-first, the monument thrusted at Bane like a lance indeed, but Bane’s body continues to grow with discomfort, he drops the boulder, which breaks the statue, he wobbles around and swings his remaining arm at anything he can hit on, Leone smiles as she charges at Bane’s head, she Charge-punch right throw it, shattering his entire skull to pieces, blood spills everywhere, along with mashed up pieces of his brain, eyes, and even his tongue. An eyeball still hangs from the decapitated head, and an ear with a piece of brain in it, Leone simply shrugs as she approaches to the statue she used earlier. Leone: How do you like that!? There’s a difference between a bat...and A LION!!!! She grabs hold of the large lance coming from the large statue and started thrusting it to Bane’s headless body, due to the Venom overdose, his blood spews out like a red fountain, and Leone is adding so many extra opening, she continues to thrust over and over, until she stabs the lance right through the very core of Bane’s Venom container, Bane’s body becomes terribly bigger and soon exploded, raining blood falls over, the crowd stays silent as Leone raises both of her fist and roars triumphantly… Leone: I AM A LION, AND NO ONE’S TAKING MY CROWN!!!!! FATALITY!!!! Winner: Leone RESULTS Bang: Well....things do happen twice...*laughs* NEXT TIME Next DBX: A Fighter vs a Mercenary NNaoto Kurogane vs Reaper >> Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Good vs Evil themed DBX Battles Category:Strength themed battles Category:Anime/Manga vs Comic Books themed DBXs Category:DBX by 2 Different Series Category:DBX by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Fistfight Category:'Wrestling' Themed DBXs